Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL: Astral's POV
by Sonicgirl77
Summary: This is Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL through the eyes of Astral. Get to know about his feeling about his ongoing adventure wtih Yuma. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**Olah! You all know Astral right?**

**Astra: Of course the proably do.**

**Oh! and this is Astra. He's basicly a moabian version of Astral. He hangs out with Sonic. Since Sonic is the current warrior. Anyways, He (Astra) sometimes hangs out with me. When he's visible to others, he can seperate from Sonic. Astra'll be with me for this story.**

**Astra: You forgeting something?**

**Oh! Right, this story is Astral's P.O.V of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. And, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Astral, son of King Andre the III. And, Auma the II. You have an important mission. You must go to the planet earth." A male Astral being said. Him and Astral where in the royal office in the castle of the kingdom Astral world.

"Yes, I know," Astral said."but, you nor anyone is telling me my mission. I would like to know what it is."

"sigh," The other Astral being sighed. "you know the first part, you must spend a week on the planet earth. Then, you'll learn the other half of your mission."

"How'll I know hoe to contact you?" Astral asked.

"You will send us a telepathic message." The other Astral being simply replied.

"What if I don't contact you. What will you do then?" Astral worried.

"You will then have to find a way to come back here. By your self." The other Astral being said sternly.

Astral stiffined. He looked at the royal teacer. He knew that the teacher wasn't going to say anyrhing else. "Fine" Astral said as he stared at his feet.

"Now now," the teacher said,"You mustin't worry. The son of the human called Kazuma will help you. You remeber him, right? You gave him the Emporers key."

'Kazuma' Astral thought. Yes, He knew him well. Astral looked up and, smiled. Glad that he'll work with some one he knew the father of.

The teacher smiled. "Come now, go to you bedroom, you need time to realax **(Me: shudders. I do NOT like that word.)**.

"Yes, I know. See you tomorrow." Astral said.

And with that, they left.

* * *

**The next day!**

There's not much to say about what happend this day. Astral did what he uasaly did. He studied the history of the Astral world, talked with his parents, hanged out with his friends. Pracitced for his mission.

"Tomorrow is the day, the day I go to the planet earth." He said to himself. "I'm abit worried, I have never been there before. But, I musn't worry. It is what I have to do."

"Hey! Astral, you coming?" A female Astral being asked.

"Yes, I am." And with that, they left.

* * *

**The big day!**

**I'm just going to skip ahead to when Yuma's key gets fixed.**

"Door, you know what you must do, right?" Astral asked the door. It's basicly a door, with chains, a small opeaning and, a scary face.

"Yes, I now what I must do." The door said.

"He's coming!" Astral said excitedly, "I will go and hide, you must tell me telepathicly when the time is right."

"Agreed." The door agreed.

Just when Yuma, Kazuma's son was coming, Astral hid behind the door.

"It's my dream." Yuma said.

'Dream?' Astral wondered to himself. He shooked his head, dismising the thought.

"This is no dream," Tha door said, "Have you the courage, to unlock this power. It's decide, Yuma. What will it be?"

Yuma paused, thinking about it. He then spoke.

"Alright let's go!" Yuma said, as he jumped. And, put his key in the opeaning of the door.

'Now!' The door told Astral, the way the talked aobut before.

Astral shot out from the door, when it opeaned. And, In a blue stream of light, shot out straight at Yuma. Little did Astral know, this was NOT the way he was supposed to do it. Just then, a ton of cards, 99 or 100 to be excact. Shot out at Yuma.

"What was that? And, what's all this?" He asked the cards then broke away and, shot out in different directions.

'What? No! This wasn't supposed to happen! My memories!' Astral thought when the cards disappeared. His memories gone with them.

After that, Yuma and I where back in a courtyard, where Yuma was dueling Shark. I didn't think about his lost memories and, watched Yuma's duel from above.

"Whoa, that was weird,"Yuma said, "My key... It's totally fixed." He then turned his attention to the duel. So did I.

Yuma and I looked at the purple headed boy, I now know as Shark. He was acting strange. He then said. "Yes and, now YOU are in a fix!" Shark then closed his eyes and, strated screaming. What was happening? Did it have something to do with those cards?

He then opeaned his eyes as he finished screaming. Which was good, since I was getting a headache. Anyways, he yelled out. "I overlay my Big Jaws and Kraken". Me, Yuma and, the other kids I now know as Bronk and, Tori. Looked around. What was happening?

Shark continued. "Now I can build the overlay network. Number 17 Leviathan, be born!" (Leviathan: Atk: 2000. Rank: 3.)

'Number?' I thought, 'what is a 'Number'?' This was no normal xyz monster.

Yuma, who was voicing my thoughts, said. "What's that?"

Then Bronk said. "I've never seen this monster before in my life."

Cue Tori. "Yeah, same here."

Than we all lookrd at the monster in awe. Bronk said. "Yeah. and what's with the whole number thing?"

Shark then continued his turn. "And now, by removing an overlay unit, like my Skull Kraken, I can power up my Leviathan Dragon by 500 attack points!"

"What?" Yuma said. I had to admit, that was a pretty cool ability.

(Leviathan atk: 2500 OLU: 1.) Shark than commanded his Leviathan to attack. "Leviathan Dragon, attack with sock stream blast!"

And, with that. He destroyed Yuma's monster, Gagaga Magician.

**Shark: 4000 LPS Yuma: 1000 LPS.**

you're through!"

Yuma moaned. "Man, so much for a comeback."

This was my chance. When now one was looking, I floated down next to Yuma.

"Yuma then turned, facing me. "Huh?" He said.

"Rise," I said, not not paying attention to him, "rise up."

Yuma then asked. "Who... who are you?"

* * *

**And that's it for chapter 1! Don't know when I'll have the next chapter up though.**

**Astra: Until then, Please read and review.**

**01. 18. 13 Sorry 'bout the wrong chap number, I guess my mind was elsewhere...**


	2. Chapter 2

sorry. but, I'll not be uploading chapter 2. I just been having to many troubles.

If you want to see this episode. check out my other story later.


End file.
